Dr Quinn Army Doctor Revisited
by The people's Sgt
Summary: Another look at MASH with Dr.Quinn Medicine Woman and Colleen McMurphy of China Beach are serving together. This story takes place during a busy session in OR.


**Dr. Quinn: Army Doctor Revisited**

**Author's Note: Another look at a MASH where Dr. Michaela Quinn is a US Army Captain living in 1952 stationed at the 4077****th**** along with Colleen McMurphy of "China Beach" who is second in command of the nurses. This was the basic plot for my earlier story "Dr. Quinn Army Doctor".**

**This story is inspired by the episode "Deluge".**

**I don't own the rights to any characters except my own.**

**The Staff of the MASH 4077****th**** summer 1952: (My original characters are in italics)**

**Commander: Col. Sherman Potter (Harry Morgan)**

**Executive Officer: Maj. Charles E. Winchester III (D.O. Stiers)**

_**Adjutant: Capt. Frank**_

**Chief Surgeon: Capt. B.F. "Hawkeye" Pierce (Alan Alda)**

**Surgeons: Capt. B.J. Hunnicutt (Mike Farrell)**

**CAPT. MICHAELA "DR. MIKE" QUINN (JANE**

** SEYMOUR)**

_**Asst. Surgeons: Lt. Brown, Lt. Grant, Lt. Lee**_

**Head Nurse: Maj. Margaret Houlihan (Loretta Switt)**

_**ASST HEAD NURSE: CAPT. COLLEEN MCMURPHY (DANA DELANEY)**_

**Company Clerk: Cpl. Walter "Radar" O'Rielly (Gary **

**Burgoff)**

**Chaplain: Father Mulcahy, Lt. (William Christopher) **

A Day in OR

MASH 4077

Korea

Summer 1952

The hospital was waiting for wounded to arrive. Radar had received a message that a battle had started against the Chinese.

It was the usual attack at this stage of the Korean War. The Chinese attacked a hill top outpost under the cover of darkness cutting off a company of American infantry. Another company was sent to counterattack.

A few casualties had come in early that morning before first light. Hawkeye and B.J. took care of them and were now napping. The first counterattack had not gone well. Another company was being sent in to break through the Chinese. Casualties were expected to be high.

The rest of the staff was waiting for the first wave of wounded to arrive. Jeeps with stretchers were staged on the chopper pad and Major Houlihan made sure the OR was made ready for the first wave of wounded.

Captain Michaela Quinn, commonly known around camp as "Dr. Mike" was sitting in a jeep up on the chopper pad writing a letter to her oldest sister Rebecca while waiting for the choppers:

_I am happy to report that Corporal Klinger's summer dress collection is a success with the local critics among the nursing staff. He thanks you for your input. Perhaps Miss Chanel should start worrying about the competition. _

Down the hill in front of the hospital Cpl. Klinger was playing catch with Dr. Mike's tentmate, Captain Colleen McMurphy. This morning Korea's answer to Miss Chanel was dressing as a college coed in a plaid skirt and saddle shoes.

"You're pretty good Captain, what an arm for a girl, no offense ma'am". Klinger said catching a softball in his glove.

"No offense taken Klinger. If there was money in it I would be playing for the Rockford Peaches instead of being a nurse." Colleen said.

Radar suddenly burst out of his office. "Choppers! he yelled as he ran toward the swamp where B.J. and Hawkeye were still sleeping.

"I don't hear them yet" Colleen said out of habit. The company clerk wasn't called Radar for nothing. "Wait for it" Radar called over his shoulder.

Seconds later the sound of the choppers could be heard coming through the hills.

Up at the chopper pad Dr. Mike heard the choppers and finished writing her letter:

_Well Rebecca, the casualties we were waiting for are on their way. Time for me to go to work. give everyone my love._

_ Love_

_ Michaela_

The MASH surgeons are now busy in the operating room. Dr. Mike and Colleen are working together at a table. It is now close to lunchtime and Michaela's thoughts turned to food.

"Colleen give me some suction please" Dr. Mike said. "When I was working at St. Eliguis Hospital back in Boston I found this small Italian grocery store/ restaurant that used sold the best submarine sandwiches. It's called Sorrentino's Grocery."

"What's submarine sandwich?" Colleen asked.

"It's a sandwich made on a loaf of Italian style bread. It's long and slender French bread and looks like well a submarine. They are popular in New England." Dr. Mike explained.

"I used to eat those as a resident in Boston. They are about a foot long. Ah the finest kind." Hawkeye said from his operating table across the room.

"Funny I've never heard of them. But then I never traveled to Italian neighborhoods." Charles Winchester said with his usual air of superiority.

"Well Charles there is more to life beyond Beacon Hill in Boston. I have eaten meals in Sorrentino's that are better than the finest five star restaurants in Boston or New York combined and for much less."

"Slap a French name on it and Charles would eat one of your sandwiches then". B.J. added.

"Sorry I don't mingle among the underclass of South End. The Winchesters prefer to stay in their proper station unlike some others." Charles said.

"Well according to some South End is still the proper station for the Irish". Michaela said with bitterness.

"Well I ate some of that Italian bread in Sicily during the last war and I must say one of your submarine sandwiches sounds divine." Colonel Potter said ending the conversation.

Colleen got a break from the OR and switched out with a nurse in triage.

More choppers came in bringing a second wave of wounded. Michaela also came out of OR to run triage along with Lt. Grant, assistant surgeon.

Radar was running in and out of the Pre-operative ward checking patients in and collecting personal effects.

Colleen noticed a patient that looked familiar. She walked over to his stretcher and read his tag.

"Oh my god! You're Kim Kirkpatrick's little brother Jack. Do you remember me? Colleen McMurphy I went to school with your sister." Colleen said with emotion.

"Colleen McMurphy, I remember you. I had a crush on you growing up when you used to come to our house to visit my sister." Jack Kirkpatrick answered.

"How did you get here?" Colleen asked while checking his vital signs.

"I got drafted and sent over here as a replacement. I just got to my outfit and we were sent out last night to counter-attack the Chinese attacking one of our outposts. I got hit this morning but I didn't get evacuated till now. Are you guys going to patch me up?" he asked weakly.

"We're going to try Jack. You're at the best hospital in Korea." Colleen said trying not to look at Kirkpatrick's leg.

Dr. Mike came over and made an examination. "Hey you are that lady doctor. The medics at the aid station said you were here. I thought they were just trying to make me feel better."

"Yes Soldier I'm the lady doctor but keep it to yourself its' supposed to be a military secret." Dr. Mike said in a stage whisper. "Now if you will excuse me I need to speak to the nurse.

"Colleen you know he's going to lose his leg. If we were not so busy we could save it, but today we have more critical cases that have to go ahead of him. Lose a leg to save a life." Michaela said to Colleen.

"I knew that when I saw his leg. But I'm not going to tell him that. Better to let him think we couldn't save it. I have to see him and his family after the war not you. I'll be able to live with a lot of things we've done here but I can't live with the Kirkpatrick's knowing that their son lost his life because he had the bad luck to get wounded on a bad day at the number one MASH in Korea". Colleen said and walked off to another patient.

"What's her problem?" Lt. Grant asked Michaela. He hadn't heard the conversation between the two women. "McMurphy's just having a worse day than the rest of us".

Night came to the 4077th however the casualties kept coming but not as bad as earlier in the day.

Dr. Mike was back in surgery turning over triage duty to Charles. This time Major Houlihan was assisting.

Before going back into surgery she changed from boots into her own pair of brown and white saddle shoes. She hoped the blood would not ruin them.

It was hot that summer night in Korea and night fall did not cool off the OR.

Father Mulcahy came in the OR carrying a tray of cups.

"I have ice cold pineapple juice, orange and grapefruit juice!" The Priest announced to everyone in the room.

"Pineapple juice? Where did that come from Father?" Col. Potter asked.

"An engineer unit down the road heard we were overloaded with casualties and wanted to help. Their cooks also sent a load of donuts which are actually quite good." Father Mulcahy said.

"Kellye, give Father Mulcahy a hand" Major Houlihan ordered.

"What will you have Michaela?" Father Mulcahy asked the doctor.

"Grapefruit juice please Father". Dr. Mike replied. She was digging shrapnel out of an unfortunate soldier's shoulder.

Nurse Kellye pulled down the doctor's surgical mask and put a straw in her mouth. Michaela took a gulp of ice cold juice. "You have restored my soul Father thank you. Now if you will excuse me, the Major and I will get back to work."


End file.
